El Cazador y La Vampira
by Paburo SilverGhosT Yuy
Summary: Dos enemigos mortales, una noche, una batalla, una emboscada y un acuerdo. Un descenlaze para sus vidas nocturnas. ONE-SHOOT.


**El Cazador y La Vampira**

**By SilverGhosT**

**One-Shoot**

Ella era sigilosa como las sombras, veloz como el rayo y más fuerte que una cornada de Taurus. Su esbelta silueta de mujer, enfundada en ese top negro de bordes rojos y su minifalda de cuerina ajustada, del mismo color. Sus pequeños pero ágiles pies enfundados en botas de taco aguja, resonaban en un pequeño eco ligero. Ojos azules como un zafiro invaluable, que cautivaban a cualquier hombre mortal y una piel de marfil, que seducía con su aroma femenino. Eran las principales armas para obtener su alimento desde que decidió unirse al camino de las sombras.

Ella es May Maple: La Vampira más peligrosa de todo el universo vampirico.

Pero nadie en este mundo es invencible. Toda criatura tiene su NEMESIS. Y la sensual vampira, no era la excepción.

Un cazador. De piel morena, cabellos oscuros como la noche misma, siempre de mechones largos y rebeldes. Orbes de color chocolate y un físico respetable, entrenado para pelear contra los _Homnimus Nocturna_. Siempre con su vestimenta hecha para infiltrarse en el mundo Gótico: una larga gabardina negra, cubriendo una camisa de seda debajo de un chaleco de pana, ambos oscuros y con detalles plateados. Portando siempre armas con balas de plata y una espada en su cintura; este sujeto de nombre Ash Ketchum, perseguía a la vampira, para poder derrotarla.

Esta noche, era una noche apocalíptica.

Después de tanto rastrearla, buscar sus lugares frecuentes de alimentación y sus tipos de presas preferidas… ya la tenía cercada. Sabía muy bien donde y cuando ella atacaría a su próxima victima.

Y ahí estaba él.

Tumbado en la oscuridad de esa azotea, frente a un callejón oscuro y peligroso. Apuntando con sus binoculares de vista infrarroja, a la espera de su presa.

– Vamos, vampirita. Tengo muchas ganas de estrenar mis nuevas armas – se impacientaba el moreno, sin despegar un ojo del callejón favorito de la vampira. Esa calle cerrada, era perfecta para atrapar gente inocente y beber su sangre.

Los minutos pasaban.

Cuando quiso acordar, eran las doce de la noche. Sin embargo, la paciencia era el fuerte del cazador. Sin moverse ni un ápice espero pacientemente, pero con muchas ganas de descargar sus balas de plata sobre esa sexy vampira. Todo para poder restablecer la paz a las calles.

Como a los quince minutos de pasada la media noche. Un indigente se acercaba al callejón, buscando donde pasar la noche, entre la basura del lugar. El moreno supo que tenía ya la carnada perfecta para su presa. Busco la valija metálica cerca de él y extrajo de su interior, el poderoso Dragunov, un rifle de francotirador calibre 7.67, con balas de plata pura de Macedonium, bañadas en agua bendita.

Posicionándola en el borde de la azotea, gracias al trípode, ajusto la mira telescópica y espero.

No paso ni medio minuto, cuando una sombra femenina se escabullo en el callejón.

– ¡Te tengo! – Exclamo en un susurro victorioso. Detecto la esbelta figura de la vampira, por la mira infrarroja – hasta aquí llegaste – lentamente jalo el gatillo. El estampido no demoro en resonar por todos los rincones cercanos.

Deposito completamente el rifle sobre la azotea. Mediante un salto, aterrizo en la calle y se acerco al área donde yacía su presa, derrotada.

Pero no contó con ver al indigente muerto y sin rastros del cuerpo de la vampira.

– ¡Maldición, es rápida! – protesto, molesto. Apoyo sus puños sobre su cintura.

– Soy rápida y mucho más – agrego una voz femenina. Ash volteo a ver, solo para que el pequeño pero duro puño de May, se impactara contra su rostro y lo mandara a volar, chocando contra una pared cercana – Hola, cazador – saludo con sorna, la mujer.

– ¡Hmph! ¿A que se debe tu formalidad? – interrogo molesto, reponiéndose del golpe fácilmente. La castaña aun no cabía en cuenta, como un humano podía soportar sus golpes de fuerza sobrenatural – ¡Esta noche caerás! – bramo decidido, desenfundando su espada.

– Eso dijiste la vez pasada y me aburres. Será mejor que cambies tus diálogos – repuso ella sin mucha gana, sacando las dagas que siempre estaban en sus piernas – ¡vamos que no tengo toda la noche!

Como siempre que se encontraban, inicio un feroz combate a muerte entre ambos los representantes de la Luz y la Oscuridad.

La espada del cazador, era un destello plateado que reflejaba la luz proveniente de los faroles, buscando impactarse contra la piel femenina. Mientras la Vampira, solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques, con la velocidad de su naturaleza.

– Eres lento, cazador – se reía la chica. Hizo danzar las dagas entre sus delgados dedos y comenzó su contra-ofensiva.

Dos pequeños rayos blancos, zigzagueaban como la bala del moquete mágico de Rip Van Winkle. Buscando destazar el fornido cuerpo del cazador. Él, concentraba todo el resultado de su entrenamiento, en evitar los ataques, mediante amagues y saltos hacía atrás. Y cuándo coincidía, atajaba los golpes con su propia arma.

– Veo que no soy la única tortuga – jadeaba el azabache, bastante agotado de esquivar los relampagueantes ataques de la vampira. Guardo la espada en su vaina detrás de su espalda y metió ambas manos dentro de su gabardina, extrayendo dos Desert Eagle .50 – ¡Prepárate para morir!

Ella solo levanto una ceja, deslizando su mano por su cintura y sacando dos pistolas, denominadas Double Dragons – veamos quien cae primero – y la balacera dio inicio.

Fueron dos minutos… en solo ciento veinte segundos, se dispararon un sinfín de balas proveniente de las cuatro armas. Los proyectiles se impactaban contra las paredes, algunos destruyeron los vidrios de las ventanas, otros agujerearon contenedores de basura y algunos perforaron los vehículos que accidentalmente estaban en la línea de fuego de ambos contrincantes.

Pero ninguna bala logro el objetivo, de matar al adversario de su usuario.

Los dos luchadores seguían en pie. Se notaba la agitación en ambos.

– ¿Te rindes, Cazador? no eres rival para mi – May estaba agitada, en su bello rostro de nariz pequeña y respingada, labios delgados en los cuales se resbalaba una sonrisa atrevida y su mirada cautivadora; la burla estaba escrita. Sus pechos cubiertos por ese top, subían y bajaban rápidamente. Sin embargo, no perdía su posee de pelea, con ambas pistolas en alto y apuntando al moreno.

– Jamás – contesto este. Ash también esta agitado, pero aun más por ser humano. Sus facciones muy maduras para su joven edad bañadas en sudor, labios gruesos que estaban apretados debido a la tensión y mirada penetrante. Unos orbes de marrón oscuro, que no perdían de vista las curvas de su enemiga, pero que no dejaban por alto a donde apuntaban sus armas. El vapor caliente salido del interior de su cuerpo, se notaba en la fría noche.

Los segundos pasaban y ninguno de los dos se movía ni un centímetro.

Ash decidió tomar la iniciativa de la segunda ronda de disparos. Jalo velozmente los gatillos de sus armas… para darse cuenta que tenía los cargadores vacíos.

– Uuuuuuuuhhhhh… ¿Ya tan rápido termino la diversión? – Protesto de manera infantil, la vampira – lo lamento, Cazador. Yo gane – apunto sus armas, una a la cabeza y otra al corazón del moreno – ¡chaito…! – Y jalo los gatillos… – ¡¿Qué? – el martillo de cada arma golpeo varias veces en el aire. Sin dudas, sin balas – ¡Me lleva! – guardo las pistolas en sus fundas y dio un paso para lanzarse en vuelo contra el cazador.

Ash solo tuvo una fracción de segundo. Pero por suerte solo le tomo la mitad de ese tiempo para poder soltar sus armas, las cuales cayeron al piso y detener los golpes mortales de la chica, con sus propios brazos. Háruka conecto un golpe a la altura de las costillas, al momento que se daba media vuelta, dirigiendo su codo contra el rostro de él.

El moreno bajo veloz y desvió el golpe, al instante vio el brazo de ella casi impactarse contra su rostro, pero no pudo porque logro inclinar su cabeza hacía un costado. Hizo que su cuerpo entero siguiera en la misma dirección, agachándose y barriendo a la vampira con su pierna, para después levantar esa misma extremidad e intentar golpearla nuevamente.

Ella rodó para evitar la musculosa pierna de su oponente, llevo sus piernas para arriba y las bajo, para levantarse mediante el envión. Lo malo fue, que no vio cuando este se había reincorporado e mandado otra patada, que dio de lleno en su estomago y envió volando hasta golpearse contra la pared del callejón.

– ¡Ay! – exclamo casi ahogada. Se levanto lo más rápido que su vitalidad vampiriza le permitió… pero por esta vez…

– ¡Tsk! ¡Tsk! – Ketchum chasqueo su lengua burlonamente, mientras le apuntaba con un revolver .357 justo en la cabeza, a tan solo milímetros de distancia. Por primera vez, ella no fue lo suficientemente rápida – es tu fin vampirita.

_¡Los tenemos! ¡DISPAREN!_

Un chiflido muy agudo que perforaba los tímpanos, acompañado por otro como el de un torrente de agua veloz. Un proyectil salió despedido desde un Lanzacohetes, en dirección a los contrincantes.

Ash, que estaba de pie, se lanzo hacía un costado y se protegió con su gabardina, que tenía partes de acero delgado. Pero el proyectil logro alcanzar a la vampira. Después de la explosión, el moreno se levanto, logrando divisar a los atacantes. Su Mágnum no dudo en dispararse contra él. Cayó junto con el Lanzacohetes que fue usado para atacarlo. Lo sabía, los clanes que tanto él, como ella, tenían de enemigos, se juntaron para eliminarlos. Lastima que no lograron su cometido.

Y hablando de enemigos, pensó el moreno, otra vez esa escurridiza vampira se había escapado.

Pero se equivoco, al voltear hacía atrás. Su enemiga estaba inconciente y se veía en mal estado, debido a las heridas y la sangre que la cubría. Sin contar los restos de la explosión del misil. Jamás la vio tan vulnerable como ahora. Solo bastaba levantar su arma para rematar el trabajo y por fin liberarse de una maldita molestia.

La tos ahogada de la castaña, lo saco de sus pensamientos. Como acto reflejo, levanto revolver y apunto a la cabeza de ella. May lo vio con solo un ojo y medio sonrio, solo para volverse a desmayar.

Ash lo pensó un momento. Una idea inundo su mente.

/-/

May sentía como la cabeza le daba vueltas. Se sentía una drogadicta que se había fumado varias dosis de marihuana. Solo le faltaba la música Reggae de Bob Marley. Intento levantarse, pero sintió que estaba parada. ¡Vaya! Pensó, ahora camina como sonámbula.

Sin embargo, el sentir las piernas y las muñecas atadas, le quito toda idea de que caminara desnuda, sin contar, que sentía claramente el aroma de la sangre, pero no cualquier sangre, si no la suya. Abrió dificultosamente sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas, solo para que su visión chocara con la imagen del cazador moreno, sentado en una silla, frente a ella. Estaba de piernas cruzadas, mirándola con esa mirada arrogante y cínica, que tanto le gustaba.

– _¿¡Que tanto me gusta! _– se reclamo mentalmente. ¿Desde cuando le gustaba el apuesto Cazador? – _¿Apuesto? ¿Apuesto todo lo que tengo a que ni siquiera sabe como tratar a una mujer en la cama?_ – se rió para si misma, al dudar de las capacidades de él.

Ash la miraba detenidamente. Estaba al pendiente de la reacciones de su cautiva. Ya sabía que había despertado, pero todavía no hacía ningún tipo de movimiento raro.

El joven cazador, levanto una ceja – si piensas que con quedarte callada y quietita, me harás confiar en ti, te equivocaste de captor – le aviso.

Ella bufo sarcástica – lastima, tenía muchas ganas de caerte bien – llevo a sus ojos en cualquier dirección, menos donde su captor estaba – ¿Qué quieres? Pensé que me matarías al momento que pudieras – su voz daba a notar sinceridad, pero no por eso fue amable con él – ¿O acaso quieres algo de mi? – pregunto descaradamente pero sin mirarlo.

Él le observo detenidamente todo su esbelto cuerpo – he visto rameras mas dóciles con mejor cuerpo que tú – su tonada fue completamente de burla, pero por dentro, el cazador admitía claramente, que la vampira era muy, muy atractiva.

– Pues entonces acábame de una buena vez o déjame ir – disimular, era una de las mas grandes habilidades de la chica. Sin embargo, las palabras si la hirieron. Pensó que tendría la posibilidad de serle al menos algo "linda" al moreno.

Sin pensarlo ni darse cuenta, la castaña quería al menos atraer las hormonas de él. Aunque no sabía por qué.

– Créeme que ganas de matarte no me faltan – metió su mano dentro de la gabardina, sacando una recargada Desert Eagle .50. No demoro nada en apuntarle – sin embargo, no te matare – metió de nuevo el arma con parcimonia – vengo a proponerte un trato y depende de lo que digas, será de la manera que saldrás de aquí – se levanto de la silla y a paso sin apuro, se aproximo hasta ella – no intentes escapar, porque te harás mas daño del que tienes. Esas cadenas estan hechas con pura plata de Macedonium, bendecidas. Asi que no te resistas.

– ¡Uhh! Ya veo. Te gusta sentir el poder que no tienes, sobres las mujeres ¿Verdad? – ella no flaqueo ni un momento, aunque su cercanía le erizaba la piel y no entendía por qué. Solo era un simple humano que tenía conocimientos del mundo oscuro.

Ash demoro un poquito en contestarle, porque se quedo embriagado con el aroma que escapaba de los cabellos castaños de ella. Su melena con bucles, en vez de emitir un repugnante olor a sangre, como todas las mujeres vampiros, dejaba emanar un sabor muy parecido a las fresias, mezclado con un toque de menta – no tengo que contestarte eso, dado que tú, si no fueras por tu poder vampirico, no podrías hacerme frente en un combate – dio unos pasos retrocediendo y se dio media vuelta – ¿Estas lista para escuchar o debo dejarte atada? – pregunto.

Ella volvió a demostrar, un impresionante poder sobre el sarcasmo – vete, me encanta estar asi – dio un suspiro – ¿Qué es lo que propones?

– ¿Te diste cuentas quien nos ataco? – pregunto serio y observándola con entrecejo fruncido.

Poniéndose igual que él, contesto – No, pero tengo una leve idea…. – Ash asintió – algún enviado por los clanes que nos odian mutuamente. Pero viniendo al caso, no se porque me odian a mi. A ti es normal, ya que nos vives aniquilando. Pero a mi…. – antes de seguir con sus cavilaciones, el la corto.

– Tú vives rompiendo las reglas de ellos, además de que has matado a varios vampiros principales… como el del Clan Magma y el Aqua – se rasco el mentón – no se si darte las gracias por haberme librado de esa labor.

May abandono su propósito de no verlo – ¿Acaso hice tu trabajo? En fin, no me importa. ¡Ellos me molestaban! Aunque no me quejo mucho del líder de Magma, era muy buen amante – sus ojos destellaron en lujuria.

Los dientes del moreno fueron apretados – ¡Ok, deja de fantasear con ese perdedor! Este es mi trato… – ella lo corto sin dudarlo y de manera muy atrevida.

– ¿Celoso de que ellos hallan sido mejores que tú?

– Si claro… y yo soy virgen – sarcasmo definido.

La vampira se hizo la sorprendida – ¿Enserio? ¿Y no quieres que una mujer de verdad te habrá al mundo de los adultos?

– ¿Me presentaras a una? –

Y la guerra de palabras inició, durando hasta casi media hora, en los cuales ninguno de los dos abandono ni una centímetro su posee de agredir al otro. Sin embargo, la vampireza termino sediendo dado que aun estaba agotada de las heridas que recibió por el proyectil y la posición era muy incomoda.

– ¡Esta bien! – cedio ella – Acepto cualquier trato con tal de que me liberes, estoy muy agotada – el moreno sonrió y se acerco de nueva cuenta, con dos propósitos: el primero, aspirar de nuevo ese aroma, adictivo como una droga y segundo…

– Únete temporalmente a mí y derrotemos a nuestros enemigos. Después, volveremos a nuestras contiendas.

La joven lo medito unos segundos. El poder convivir con el Cazador, le permitiría conocer sus métodos de caza, como sus puntos débiles. No es mala idea.

– Te ayudare – dijo – pero ahora por favor suéltame – sacudió sus muñecas, para señalar su queja.

– Te llevare a una habitación, donde dormirás y recuperaras tus fuerzas – fue detrás y solto las cadenas.

Ella no dudo ni un segundo cuando sintió sus manos sueltas. Envió su puño derecho a impactar en la cabeza del moreno. Cosa que no pudo, dado que este le atajo el golpe.

– Sabía que harías eso. Pero estoy preparado… – le torció la muñeca, logrando que gimiera de dolor. La volteo en el suelo y le puso su arma en la cabeza – si vuelves a hacer eso, te matare.

– ¿Y por que no lo haces ahora? ¿O acaso no eres suficiente para exterminar a los clanes tu solo?

– Mejor estar acompañando que solo.

– ¿Pero por qué yo?

– Porque no conozco mejor calificada para esta tarea que tú.

– Búscate una ramera para esto.

– No creo que halla una ramera con tan buen cuerpo como tú.

May se sorprendió, pero no pudo decir, ni escuchar nada. Sintió como una aguja atravesaba su cuello y el lugar se oscurecía por completo.

/-/

En una habitación, decorada de manera masculina, donde se podía encontrar las cosas de una típica recamara de un adolescente, la vampira castaña, yacía en la cama tamaño matrimonial, dormida suavemente.

Por su posición, parecía estar tranquilamente dormida. Estaba de costado, con sus manos juntas cerca de su cara. Aun poseía sus ropas, con un solo detalle particular: ahora tenía unas esposas en sus manos.

Apretó sus ojos y después los abrió lentamente, logrando por fin despertar. Se incorporo, observando donde estaba. Sin dudas, ese cazador tenía estilo y clase. Pero cuando cayo en cuenta de la manera que fue sedada, la ira la inundo. Intento estirar sus brazos para romper las esposas, pero esas eran de plata, dejando quemaduras en su piel. Se puso de pie en el suelo pero sus planes de escape fueron apagados porque la puerta de la pieza se abría, revelando al cazador con una de sus Desert Eagle en la mano.

– ¿Ibas a algún lado? – pregunto burlón, disfrutando de su poder. Levanto el arma y le apunto al corazón.

Ella sabía que esa arma poseía munición de plata. Retrocedió lentamente, pero sin mostrar temor. No se dio cuenta y termino cayendo en la cama.

– ¿Qué quieres? – demando furica. Estaba harta de la forma de actuar de este tipo. Si quería tener sexo con ella, que lo pidiera de una buena vez. Ella lo deseaba desde hace tiempo, pero no quería que él la matara en el proceso.

Ash se acerco a ella, con sus ojos clavados en el cuerpo sexy de esa vampira. Guardo el arma en su gabardina. La tomo de los brazos para levantarla y ponerla a su altura – ¿Qué me puedes ofrecer? – ella tomo fuerza y se soltó. Le mando una patada, que fue detenida por el brazo del cazador – ohh, aun tienes fuerzas – la empujo para evitar más golpes.

May corrió hasta la puerta y giro el picaporte. Estaba cerrada, ¡Maldición!

Se dio media vuelta y se apoyo en esta – ¡Desgraciado, déjame ir! – le exigió. Él solo rió entre dientes. Fue hasta ella pero lo esquivo y termino cerca de la cama nuevamente.

No debía bajar la guardia con él, por más que le pareciera muy guapo y sexy. Era una amenaza para ella y no debía permitirle tocarla.

Ash tomo velocidad y la abrazo. Hace tiempo que quería hacerlo, hace tiempo que deseaba probar los labios ardientes de esa vampira.

No dudo en apresarlos con los suyos. Los devoró, los mordió, los succiono hasta cansarse. Pero lo más sorprendente, es que ella correspondió sus besos. No al principió. Al inició parecía sorprendida, pero a los segundos le correspondió de una manera mágica e inesperada. Ella sabía besar muy bien, fue el único pensamiento coherente de él.

Ella quiso rechazar esos masculinos labios. Opuso toda la resistencia que su ser podía. Pero estaba débil por la lucha anterior y por la explosión. Se dejo sucumbir en la lujuria de ese beso tan deseado por ambos. Pasaban los minutos y ambos estaban acostados en la cama, abrazados por sus brazos y piernas, buscando fundirse el uno con el otro.

Él recorría con sus manos, el cuerpo perfecto de la chica. Esas caderas grandes, en las cuales quería perderse. Toco su cola, apretando sus nalgas y arrancándole gemidos ahogados por la unión de labios. Ella recorría el fuerte torso masculino, por encima del chaleco. Se dio cuenta de que las prendas de ropa molestaban su trabajo, asi que no dudo en querer hacerlas desaparecer del cuerpo de su cazador.

Lo era, era su cazador. El único que se había animado a perseguirla. El único que la hacía estremecerse con su presencia.

– ¿Ya no te resistes? – dejo él, escapar en una oportunidad. Ella se dio cuenta de la situación.

¡No podía dejarse guiar por la pasión!

Negándose a sucumbir, lo empuja violentamente, ayudada por su fuerza vampirica. Logrando zafarse de su captor, se levanta y se dirige lo más rápido que puede hasta la puerta, para poder destrabarla y escapar.

No pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando salio de la cama. Ash la había agarrado de la cintura, para volverla a atrapar. Una lucha se desato, que de manera muy rara, termino con la vampira atada a la cama con los brazos atados con cadenas y quedando en cruz.

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame, por favor! – extrañamente, parecía asustada, algo raro en la naturaleza de estas criaturas. Gracias a las cadenas de plata, no podía escaparse.

– ¡Ahh, no! No te escaparas – dijo él, muy amenazante.

Dando un vistazo general a la escena, se puede observar: Ash estaba sin su gabardina y sin su chaleco. Su camisa oscura estaba completamente desprendida. Estaba con una leve coloración roja en su rostro y no dejaba de mirar a la muy deseable presa que tenía atrapada.

May, estaba tumbada en la cama y atada. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y se notaba la respiración agitada, debido a que sus pechos subían y bajaban rápidamente. Sus piernas estaban completamente al aire, sin sus botas. Su captor ya había notado, que debido a la escena anterior al intento de escape, tenía las bragas mojadas de lo excitada que esta.

Ash dejo de mirarla un instante, solo para acercarse por un costado de la cama y sentarse al lado de su presa. Ella lo siguió con la mirada y cerró sus orbes, al sentir la calida mano del chico en su rostro. No sabía por que, pero le encantaba de sobremanera esas manos en su piel. Él continúo unos segundos más acariciando sus pómulos sonrojados, hasta después descender por su cuello blanco como el más fino marfil y terminar en el top.

– Se abre por adelante – dijo ella con timidez – no quiero que me lo rompas, es mi top favorito.

Sin decirle nada, metió sus manos y lo desprendió. Lo dejo caer al piso, para admirar esos senos al desnudo. Ella aparto la vista. Por más que le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo, no quería demostrárselo. Incluso intento ejercer fuerza con su cuerpo para soltarse, cosa que fue en vano. Casi sin fuerzas, se dejo hacer por él.

Ash observo esos hermosos senos, los contemplo con infinita devoción. Los toco y acaricio, sintiendo lo suaves y calidos que eran. Ella estaba bastante excitada, dado que él había sentido los pezones duros como botones. Háruka comenzó a jadear, al momento que su carcelero empezó a besar y chupar sus pezones. No faltaba mucho para que gimiera, del placer que estaba sintiendo por culpa de esos labios que la deseaban tanto.

El moreno sabía perfectamente que la castaña estaba disfrutando. No solo tenía el rostro sonrojado, si no que estaba jadeando. Paso su lengua por el otro pezón, mientras que con una de sus manos disponibles, masajeaba suavemente el otro. Incluso se dio la libertada de estrujarlo un poco, para lograr darle aun más placer.

Ella ya no sabía donde estaba. El placer que esa húmeda y calida boca le estaba dando, la sacaba de lugar. Rindiéndose completamente ante la pasión, solo le siguió el juego. Extrañamente él le solto una mano para darle más libertad. Cosa que ella no desaprovecho. Le desabrocho la hebilla del cinturón, para sacarle el pantalón. Notaba una muy dura y fuerte erección en la entrepierna del joven.

– ¿Te gusta lo que tocas? – le dijo él, sin dejar de darle tratamiento a esos hermosos pechos.

– Esta tan dura… – dijo con voz finita, como de niña pequeña – y es tan… ¡grande! – termino por excitarse, cuando él la abandono y completo de sacarse la ropa. Un formado torso por los duros entrenamientos se mostró ante ella, más un miembro de unos 15 o 17 centímetros, pero que era muy grueso, con una enorme cabeza rosada, que estaba soltando algo de liquido seminal, debido a la fuerte excitación que recorría el cuerpo del cazador.

– Y pronto te demostrare lo que se siente tenerla dentro – le sonrió con lujuria. Muriéndose de ganas de ver esa intimidad de ella, le arranco las bragas, dejándola completamente desnuda, porque su minifalda, fue destrozada en el intento de escape.

Decir que ella estaba humeada, era poco. Estaba completamente empapada. Incluso había mojado el colchón de la cama.

– Estoy viendo una fuente de agua andante.

– Y yo veo un adolescente explotando hormonas – le devolvió cínicamente.

Él sonrió, si que tenía carácter. Era más que perfecta para él.

Posicionando su ser al principio de la cama, comenzó a besarle con ternura los pequeños pies. Después ascendió por sus piernas, acariciando no solo con sus labios, sino que con tus manos también. Ella rogaba que la tortura terminara, dado que no sabía cuanto más aguantaría, del placer que recibía. Ningún hombre la había tratado asi. Con ningún otro se había sentido tan deseada y amada.

¿Amor? ¿Eso era lo que sentía por el cazador? ¿Amor?

Dejo de pensar en eso. Él había introducido uno de sus dedos dentro de su húmeda vagina.

– ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! ¡Ahh! – los tímpanos del moreno se llenaron de una dulce y muy hermosa melodía, que eran los gemidos de la chica. No había escuchado gemidos tan lindos como esos antes. Sin dudas, de todas las amantes, esta vampira le estaba ganando a todas.

Se estaba perdiendo en el universo del placer. Sentía claramente el pulgar de la mano del cazador en su clítoris hinchado, más el dedo índice dentro de ella. Las descargas que recibía cada célula de su cuerpo, en cualquier momento la haría morir literalmente de placer. En su columna, sintió esa alarma detonar en su cabeza. Llegando al climax, se corrió en la mano del cazador.

Completamente rendida y con los ojos cerrados, en conjunto con la dificultosa respiración; no sintió a Paburo tomar su duro miembro y dirigirlo a la entrada de su cuerpo. Cuando la gran cabeza de ese miembro rozo su entrada, un gritito de anticipación se escapo de su garganta.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunto avergonzada.

– Te voy a demostrar lo mal amante que soy.

Por suerte, el estar muy excitada, no le hizo daño cuando el entro fuertemente, hasta que fue cubierto todo su miembro por esa deliciosa vagina. Un gutural gemido escapo de las cuerdas vocales de Ash, en conjunto con un gran gemido de May, al recibir una invasión en su intimidad.

Ella rodeo la cintura de él con sus piernas. El moreno no dudo en soltarle completamente las manos para que se aferraran a su cuerpo. La estaba haciendo suya y lo haría como ningún otro lo hubiera hecho. Después de que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a su presencia, no dudo en comenzar a embestirla fuertemente, de manera dura. Por cada vez que el salía y entraba, gemidos más seguidos y rápido, emanaban de la boca de ella. A este paso, los dos llegarían al clima.

– ¡No! ¡No… puedo… más! – gemía ella sin parar. Nunca antes había recibido tanto placer por parte de un hombre – ¡Me…corro! – por segunda vez y con más intensidad, llego al clímax.

Un nuevo gemido gutural escapo de Ash, al correrse fuertemente dentro de la vampira. Nunca antes había acabado tan rápido, pero por suerte, ella lo había hecho dos veces. Estaba más que marcada las habilidades del moreno.

Salio lentamente de ella y se acostó a su lado a descansar. May se abrazo a él, sin dudarlo, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de él y su brazo libre por la cintura masculina. Paburo la acobijo en sus brazos con fuerza, tapándola en el proceso con las frazadas de la cama y demostrando que estaba segura con él.

– ¿Ya no te resistes a mi? – pregunto burlón, mirándola con un ojo abierto.

Ella volteo levemente a mirarlo, totalmente descubierta ante él. Asintió y lo beso nuevamente – siempre me atrajiste, desde la primera vez que me perseguiste. Tu cinismo y tu dedicación me conquistaron. Terminaste de ganarme, demostrándome lo muy buen amante que eres – se acurruco aun más contra el cuerpo de su amado, rindiéndose ante Morfeo.

A la mañana siguiente… por la tarde.

Los últimos dañinos rayos solares, estaban desapareciendo. La noche caía sobre la guarida del Cazador. La hermosa vampira dormía tranquilamente, bajo la mirada protectora de su amante. El cual estaba ya despierto y vestido, pero la vigilaba desde una silla cercana a la cama.

Ash analizaba la situación, meditando en la silla donde velaba por la castaña.

Acababa de tener un encuentro carnal, con lo que había jurado aniquilar. Había tenido una espectacular sesión de muy buen sexo, con una vampira muy sexy y apasionada como ninguna. Sinceramente, pensaba muy bien su posición. Lo mejor sería, para no levantarse falsas ilusiones, es esperar a que la dormilona, despertara.

Un pequeño bostezo salió de la cama, al momento que el sol se oculto por completo.

– Buenas noches, vampirita.

Como si fuera picada por un alfiler, la castaña respingo asustada y miro sorprendida a su enemigo-amante.

– ¿Qué hago…? – su duda fue contestada con una insinuación de la ceja del moreno. Cayó en la cuenta que había pasado. Su sonrojo fue inevitable. ¡Había tenido sexo con el Cazador! genial, festejo mentalmente.

– Lo se, soy irresistible. Incluso para las más difíciles y fogosas vampiras como tú.

* * *

**Hola a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer otra de mis historias. ¡Ya lo se! debo actualizar las que mas me reclaman, The Final Challenge y Maestro Fantasmas. Este one shoot lo tenía hace rato y fue un regalo que le hice a mi novia. Seguro notaron a un Ash y a una May fuera de tono, pero en verdad, los personajes originales de esta historia eramos mi novia y yo, es decir, nuestros personajes Silver y Haruka. En fin, gracias por tomarse la molestia de pasarse. Y ahi pueden ver, que un pokeshipping como yo, tiene muchos problemas por tener una novia Advanceshipping. Pero no me importa, he pasado cosas maravillosas y muy lindas con ella, asi que vale la pena hacer que mi mente haga un fic para otro fandom.**

**Nos vemos en otra oportunidad, prometo apurarme con los otros capitulos.**


End file.
